A Matter of Perspective
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: OTPPrompts: Imagine there's a major height difference between your OTP (if there isn't one already) and they jokingly and affectionately refer to each other as 'hobbit' and 'titan'. *Set post s2 canon through 2x09


**OTPPrompts: Imagine there's a major height difference between your OTP (if there isn't one already) and they jokingly and affectionately refer to each other as 'hobbit' and 'titan'.**

**A/n: I swear this was meant to be short and sweet and fluffy, apparently they demanded the angst. Stupid OTP.**

* * *

Clarke didn't know where it started but all she knows is that as of today, her med center had a crude, quickly handmade sign that read "The Hobbit's Healing Hole". It looked like Jasper's doing and she wouldn't have put it past him, but Hobbit? Really? She wasn't that short. And there weren't many people who actually commented on it. That's why she knew who truly to blame. Bellamy Blake, resident titan and co-leader extraordinaire.

A few months ago when they had finally been at peace after rescuing their friends at Mount Weather and bringing everyone home, Bellamy and Clarke had their own reconciliation and reunion. Clarke had been beside herself when Lincoln and Miller carried him back to Camp in a stretcher, her heart fearing the worst. As his groans reached her ears and jolted in her that he was alive, she immediately went into Doctor Mode, directing his stretcher and the other critically injured into the back of the Ark's medical center, leaving Jackson up front to deal with the minor injuries. She was quickly joined and overruled by her mother who firmly told her that Clarke should either operate on someone else; help Jackson up front; or just sit and hold his hand while Abby worked. To Clarke, there was no choice.

Many hours later, Clarke was still stationed at Bellamy's head with one hand occasionally running her fingers through his hair with the other hand a strong hold on one of his hands; fingers firmly interlocked with his. Octavia had already come and gone, with a request that she be sent for when he awoke. Clarke was lost in her thoughts when a groan and shift in breathing broke them alerting her to Bellamy's awakening. Her eyes drifted to his face just as his big brown eyes opened, their eyes interlocking immediately.

"Hi." Bellamy greeted shortly and coldly, a dagger to Clarke's heart with the one word.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need a blanket or some water? Oh I should go get Octavia and tell her you are awake. "Clarke spoke quickly unsure of how to act, getting up off her chair and walking around aimlessly around the room.

"Clarke, calm down. Why are you here?"

His question stopped her in her tracks. She turned to look him in the eyes, seeing the concern and thinly veiled broken heart she had caused all those days ago.

Clarke took a deep breath before answering. "Because there is where I belong. It's my fault you are like this. I'm so so sorry Bell; I shouldn't have sent you off on your own. I had told you that you wouldn't go alone and look what happened. I sent you off to that hell whole, alone, to be captured and tortured and experimented on. You could have died!"

"CLARKE! Calm down." Bellamy loudly spoke, grabbing her hand and squeezing it hard in attempts to stop her before she hits her stride in her apology rant. "It's okay." He speaks after she sat and looked up at him again.

"How is it okay?"

"Because it was I needed to do. To protect you and Octavia. To bring our kids home to you, Princess." It didn't escape Bellamy's notice at how Clarke stiffened at what he called her, but he put it off to address another day. "What it means is that I almost failed, I wasn't able to be what you needed."

"No, Bell you didn't fail. I failed you. You've always protected me, like a proud knight."

"I don't feel much like a knight, more like a little stable boy right now," Bellamy grumbled.

Clarke smiled weakly and ran her hand through his hair, pushing it back. "Nah I think you look strong, like a Titan."

"If I'm a titan, than what are you Clarke? A hobbit?"

"A hobbit? One of those short human things from that old earth story." Clarke snorted causing Bellamy to laugh as well, just weaker due to his injuries and exhaustion.

"Of course, that's you. My little hobbit."

It was then that Octavia came in once again to check on her brother and almost tackled him in glee that he was awake and seemingly okay. They all chatted for a little bit before Clarke ushered Octavia out of the room to give Bellamy time to rest even more.

Somehow that nickname stuck though. Just at random points in the day while they were working, Bellamy would just smile softly and whisper "Little Hobbit" in her ear and just carry on. It had suddenly become her identifier to him. She would just roll her eyes, smile slightly, and retort "Titan" right back at him.

Normally though it would be in private or only around their small closest group of Leaders and counsel. Miller, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper and Raven were the only ones she thought that knew of the oh so endearing nicknames between the two leaders of the delinquents.

This sign though was taking it a bit too far. Clarke grabbed it and marched her way toward the mess hall where the last she knew Jasper and company were still congregated for dinner.

"JORDAN! What is this?" She all but shouted as she entered the hall and spotted the goggle wearing boy alongside her co-leader and their friends.

"Oh Hey Clarke, what's up?" Jasper greeted her when she arrived at their table, his fake innocence not believable for a second.

"What's up?! Perhaps you would like to explain this sign I found over the med clinic?" She asked holding up the sign. As the others spotted it, they all had a variety of reactions from just bursting out laughing, to smiling sheepishly or snorting into their water glasses. Bellamy had all and out laughed at the sight of the sign.

"Looks perfect little Hobbit, I don't see anything wrong." He smirked while Jasper looked away sheepishly.

"Jasper, why was this above the doorway?" Clarke ignored Bellamy and focused in on Jasper.

"Because I wanted to deem something as yours, if it helps Bellamy's tent has a sign too." Jasper explained, shrugging his shoulders.

That got Bellamy's attention, "What kind of sign Jordan?"

"Oh just one that says The Titan's Tent of Resting." As Jasper answered, he slowly got up and tried to as nonchalantly as possible exit the room and flee the two leaders who could quite possibly kill him.

As they watched him leave, Clarke sat down by Bellamy and put the sign down just as his arm came around her shoulders. "Think we should tell him we aren't all that mad, little Hobbit?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, Titan. I want to see if he tries to make up for it first."


End file.
